Scott Pilgrim vs A new Challenger?
by Bloodpantha
Summary: Just a little over two months after Scott Pilgrim defeated the evil Exes, he's greeted with a new opponent. But there is also another force in the works behind the scenes, will Scott Pilgrim be able to handle what happens next?
1. Here Comes A New Challenger

_**Scott Pilgrim vs A New Challenger?:**_

_A Scott Pilgrim Fanfic_

By

**Andre Ratchford**

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Scott Pilgrim nor do I own any part in its production and/or distribution. Scott Pilgrim is the sole property of Bryan Lee O'Malley. I'm am merely a fan of the series, and would just like to make my own story. Thank you, and enjoy.

**Chapter 1:**

_Here Comes A New Challenger_

Just a couple months after the battle with Gideon Graves, Scott Pilgrim is seen walking holding the hand of the girl he fought so hard for, Ramona Flowers. Her outfit was comprised of a navy blue winter jacket, a navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and grayish blue boots. This along with her newly dyed dark blue hair. That's a lot of blue.

**Scott Pilgrim**

Age: _24_

Rating: _Awesome_

Status: _Awesome_

Smile: _Awesome_

**Ramona Flowers**

Age: _Also 24_

Rating: _Still a bit Mysterious_

Status: _Happy_

Scott was wearing a new jacket, a tan one, which he added his own "X" symbol to, a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Ramona just smiled at her lovable dork. Scott oblivious to the rock in front of him because he was staring up at the sky, tripped and fell face first onto the pavement.

Ramona: (holding back laughter) Are you okay Scott?

Scott: (whining it out while looking up at Ramona) Nooooooo...

Scott's eyes were tearing up, and he looked like a sad puppy about to cry. Then he looked at...me?

Scoot: Yes, I'm looking at you, you wrote it so that I would look like a dork while I'm trying to be cool and...

Me: Look Scott, I'm just having fun, you're a fun guy right, and everyone knows that you're not very coordinated, so just enjoy the fact that you've probably made someone's day by falling flat on your face. Sheesh man.

Scott: But I've read some of the stories you wrote, why do you make all of those characters cool and then turn me into mouth-o-brick?

Me: It's your character Scott, I'm not breaking your original character mold, ask someone else to do it.

Scott: (mumbles) Frickin' Jerk...

Ramona: Let's just continue our date, and have a good time.

Me: I don't think that's going to work...

Ramona: Why is that?

Me: You'll see in 3...2...1...

?: Are you...Scott Pilgrim?

Scott turns and faces...me again, but not me, me, this me is me from a story I wrote called Bloodstorm: The Potential Within. Though, not was young as that version of me, but you get me right? Andre is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a white short sleeve jacket with the number "35" on the back, black pants, and tan boots. He is also wearing the two key necklace his mother gave to him and his trademark black fingerless gloves with the spiraling flames on the back.

Scott: Huh? This is confusing and weird. How are you writing the story but also going to be standing right here in front of me?

Me: It's the way things worked out okay...man.

Scott: (squinting) And what was you're name again? Andore Ratfloor?

Andre: (rubbing face) Andre Ratchford...it's in right below the title of the story.

Scott: To get technical, right below the Title is "_A Scott Pilgrim Fanfic_".

Andre: Look dimwit, you know what I meant and where I was talking about, don't make me hurt you right now.

Scott: (confused) Hurt me right now? You're here to hurt me?

Andre: Well, in a sense I guess. I came here to fight you.

Scott: (looks at Ramona with a questioning expression) Is he...?

Ramona: NO! I've never met the guy before, why the hell would you...? Never mind that, but the answer is no.

Andre: Dude, I'm not an evil ex. I've read the books though. You had some really nice fights, which is why I'm here.

Scott: So, you're here to fight me, but you're not an evil ex?

Andre: I thought I had made it as simple as I could. Look, I like to fight tough people, you've proven yourself to be tough, and I just want to have a friendly little match.

Scott: Okay?

Andre: I'm not here to try and kill you Scott. I just want to test my fighting skills against yours.

Scott: Oh...

Andre: You still don't know what I mean do you?

Scott: Not a clue.

Andre: Why did I even bother? Look! (Pulls a copy of Bloodstorm: The Potential Within out of his back pocket and tosses it to Scott) Read the first chapter of that and then get back to me. I'm heading off, but you'll find me soon enough anyway.

Scott: Hey, wait one minute!

Andre: What?

Scott: Your little Introductory Card never showed.

Andre: Oh yeah, that's right. The fans deserve to know.

Me: Alright, one second.

Andre: What do you mean "one second"? Just put it up.

**Andre Ratchford**

Age: _23 (24 for in a few weeks)_

Rating: _Flaming Hero_

Status: _Infinitely Frustrated with Scott Pilgrim_

Fun Fact: _He is a fan of the Scott Pilgrim books and movie._

Andre: (scratching head) Why did you have to put that?

Me: Hey, I'm only telling the truth.

Scott: One more thing...

Me: What now?

Scott: Well if you expect me to fight him, I need a copy of his move list.

Andre: Seriously, this can't wait...

Scott: Nope.

Andre: Fine.

Andre pulls a list of his fighting techniques from his pocket and throws it at Scott, hitting him in the face. Just as Scott gets the paper off of his face, he sees that Andre is gone.

Scott: Ramona, did you see where he went?

Ramona: Nope, I was too busy laughing at you. Let's go get Wallace, he's gonna wanna here about this.

Ramona's cell phone rings just then, and it is, none other than Wallace Wells. The Queen of all Gossiping Queens.

Ramona: I was just about to...oh, okay. Scott, he wants to talk to you.

Scott: (takes phone from Ramona) Hey Wallace, you won't believe...how do you already know? Man, and I thought I would have something to tell you. You jerk. What? NO! Why would I think that? Wallace you're grossing me out now, so I'm gonna hang up. Bye. (Scott closes the phone and hands it back to Ramona)

Ramona: What was that about?

Scott: I guess that guy, what was his name?

Ramona: (looking at Scott for being stupid) Andre.

Scott: Yeah, Andre. He came across Wallace first and asked if he knew where I was. Then he started going on about how delicious his brown skin looked and started fantasizing out loud about how big his...

Ramona: I think I got it.

Scott: He was about to start going into graphic detail about what he wanted to do with him, and that is when I hung up.

Ramona: I guess that's unfortunate for Wallace.

Scott: How do you know?

Ramona: He's not gay.

Scott: And how would you know that?

Ramona: He had a wedding ring on.

Scott: So, there are plenty of gay married couples in Canada.

Ramona: Oh, really?

Scott: I think so. It's not like people aren't open about that stuff around here.

Ramona: Well, I guess I'm still thinking about being back in America where most of the country is still against same sex marriage. Politically speaking. But either way, I don't think he's gay.

Scott: I really don't care, let's just go so I can read this stu...

Me: DON'T YOU CALL THAT STORY STUPID!

Scott: (gulping) st...st..story and train...(smile)

Ramona: Are you trying to make the guy writing our dialogue and actions mad?

Scott: No, because he is writing this sentence right now, and I don't want to have anymore "accidents".

Scott and Ramona head back to their apartment, good thing Andre showed up after their date was pretty much over. Ramona decides to go get some sleep. Scott starts reading Bloodstorm: The Potential Within and then starts thinking up some questions. He writes them down to ask later, and then looks over Andre's move list. Scott sees this.

**Key**: _L = Left, R = Right, U = Up, D = Down, P = Punch, K = Kick_,_ F = forward, B = Back_

Move List: (All moves shown from facing right position)

_**Special:**_

**High Flip:**

Motion – _F, D, DF + LK & RK_

**Skull Smash:**

Motion – _High Flip + RK_

**Missle Kick:**

Motion – _Skull Smash + LK & RK_

**Crimson Haymaker:**

Motion – _F, D, DF + RP_

**Shoulder Rush:**

Motion – _F, D, DF + LP_

**Blaze Counter 1:**

Motion – _D, DB, B + LP_

**Blaze Counter 2:**

Motion – _D, DB, D + RP_

**Triple Lift Step 1:**

Motion – _D, DF, F + RK_

**Triple Lift Step 2:**

Motion – _Triple Lift Step 1 + LK_

**Triple Lift Step 3:**

Motion – _Triple Lift Step 2 + RK_

**Burning Crush:**

Motion – _F, D, DF + RK_

**Half Moon Flip:**

Motion – _D, DB, B + LK & RK_

**Springboard Kick:**

Motion – _Springboard Kick + LK & RK_

**Burning Dive:**

Motion – _(in air) D, DF, F + RK_

**Blaze Combination 1 Step 1 (Flame Hook Punch):**

Motion – _D, DF, F + LP_

**B.C. 1 Step 2a (Flame Hard Elbow):**

Motion – _B.C. Step 1 + D, DB, B + RP_

**B.C. 1 Step 2b (Flame Uppercut):**

Motion – _B.C. Step 1 + D, DF, F + RP_

**B.C. 1 Step 3a (Flame Haymaker):**

Motion – _B.C. Step 2a + D, DF, F + RP [Finisher]_

**B.C. 1 Step 3b (Flame Step Knee):**

Motion – _B.C. Step 2b + D, DF, F + RK_

**B.C. 1 Step 4 (Flame Haymaker):**

Motion – _B.C. Step 3b + RP [Finisher]_

**Blaze Combination 2 Step 1 (Flame Straight Punch):**

Motion – _D, DF, F + RP_

**B.C. 2 Step 2 (Flame Cross Punch):**

Motion – _B.C. 2 Step 1 + F + LP_

**B.C. 2 Step 3 (Flame Gut Punch):**

Motion – _B.C. 2 Step 2 + B + LP_

**B.C. 2 Step 4 (Flame Hard Uppercut):**

Motion – _B.C. 2 Step 3 + RP [Finisher]_

(all **Blaze Combination** attacks can be cancelled into **Blaze Counter 3** before "Finisher")

_**Favorite:**_

**Crimson Wave:**

Motion – _D, DF, F + LP & RP_

**Crimson Triple Wave:**

Motion – _B, DB, D, DF, F + LP & RP_

**Shotgun:**

Motion – _F, D, DF + LP & RP_

**Blaze Counter 3:**

Motion – _D, DB, B + LP & RP_

**Side Flame Kick:**

Motion – _B, DB, D, DF, F + RK_

**Side Flame Feint:**

Motion – _B, DB, D, DF, F + LK & RK_

_**Power:**_

**Crimson Eruption:**

Motion – _D, DB, B, DB, D, DF, F + LP & RP_

**Blaze Combination 3:**

Motion – _D, DF, F, D, DF, F + LP & RP_

**Burning Cyclone:**

Motion – _D, DB, B, D, DB, B + LP & RP_

(tap _P_ rapidly to end with **Shotgun** or tap _K_ rapidly to end with **Flame Side Kick**)

**Kurohyou Kyouran (Panther Fury):**

Motion – _D, DF, F, DF, D, DB, B + LP & RP_

_**Minor Moves:**_

**Step Straight Punch:**

Motion – _F + RP_

**Step Reverse Roundhouse:**

Motion – _F + RK_

**Step Knee:**

Motion – _F + LK_

**Step Hard Elbow:**

Motion – _F + LP_

_**Grabs:**_

**German Suplex: **_LP + LK Behind_

**Sleeper Hold:** _RP + RK Behind_

**DDT: **_RP + RK Front_

**Knee Strikes:** _LP + LK Front_

Scott: Okay, that's a lot of stuff, but um, why is it written like it's for a game?

Me: Because Scott, I plan on turning the story into a game.

Scott: But he only did a couple of those moves in the first chapter.

Me: He does more of them later on Scott, plus all of those moves aren't from the first story.

Scott: First story?

Me: Look, stop talking to me, if you want to know more, ask Andre later.

Scott: But you're Andre, you can tell me.

Me: I'm writing the damn story Scott, leave me alone.

Scott: Fine.

Me: This chapter is over, sorry folks, I've got some stuff to explain to Scott.

**So, I've finished the first chapter. I'm unfortunately, not very good with comedy, as you can see in the jokes, but I hope to make them better as the story goes along. I plan on making it a few chapters long, at least 5, maybe more, depends on what ideas hit me at the time. Hopefully Scott won't be bugging me for more info, at least not the me writing the story. Anyhow, please review and let me know what you thought, and yes, this will be an action story, the first chapter just doesn't have any action yet.**


	2. Finally

**Chapter 2:**

_Finally..._

Well, after spending nearly two weeks explaining the ins and outs of my story to Scott and why I spell favorite without a "u", I'm finally ready to proceed with this fanfic. Scott has just got off of work for the day, and is on his way to meet up with Wallace Wells. Did I mention that it's also December now, and very cold? Anyway, Scott has on a hooded brown winter coat, a green t-shirt with the Sex Bob-omb logo on it, black jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He knocks on Wallace's front door, wearing his usually goofy looking smile. Wallace opens the door wearing a blue button up shirt and...his purple penguin boxers.

**Wallace Wells**

Age: _26_

Rating: _Support Team_

Status: _Drunk off his ass._

Fun Fact: _Everyone already knows, but he's gay._

Wallace: Now that's not fair, there may have been some people who didn't know.

Scott: I kinda ruined that part for you in the first chapter.

Wallace: Oh? (looks up at first chapter and staggers) I guess you did buddy. How are things with Ramona?

Scott: (giving a big cheesy grin) EVERYTHING IS GREAT!

Wallace: Been training?

Scott: For wha...oh...you mean the new guy.

Wallace: What else would I be talking about?

Scott: (blank stare)

Wallace: Oh, yeah, you're still standing outside, and I'm showing my junk to the world, come on in.

Wallace waves Scott in, and closes the door behind them. Scott sits on an orange chair, which looks kind of new, but out of place. Wallace stretches himself out across the couch.

Scott: Wallace, aren't you supposed to be at work today?

Wallace: No...today is my day off...

Scott: Where's Mobile?

Wallace: Working...

Scott: Oh...okay...so what's the training schedule coach?

Wallace: What do you mean "training schedule"? You're supposed to do this one on your own.

Scott: But Wallace...

Wallace: Nope, I'm not helping this time, you have everything that you need in order to fight him anyway, have you studied his stuff?

Scott: I have, but I can't figure out what all of it is.

Wallace: Let me see what you have.

Scott pulls Andre's move list out of his pocket, as well as the copy of Bloodstorm: The Potential Within that was given to him.

Wallace: This stuff is like a damn script.

Scott: I read all of it, and I liked the story, but I'm not understanding his moves.

Wallace: Something this heavy is gonna take me a few hours.

Scott: I don't have that much time, I gotta fight him tomorrow.

Wallace: When was this fight scheduled?

Scott: After the ending of the first chapter and before the beginning of this one.

Wallace: (confused) How?

Scott: You gave him Rammy's cell phone number and he called it trying to reach me, then left a message, and I called him back.

Wallace: Oh, I did? I must've been really drunk...

Fun Fact: _He is currently, as mentioned before._

Wallace: I don't usually do stuff like that. But then again...

Scott: Wallace, I don't want to hear what you are thinking.

Wallace: It's okay, he can't replace you as my bitch boy.

Scott: I don't like that look on your face...it's making me uncomfortable.

Wallace: Has Ramona been putting out?

Scott: Wallace, what business is that of yours?

Wallace: I'm just curious, if she won't, you know I will...

Scott: I'm gonna go now, you need time to be by yourself.

Wallace: It's a joke Scott, I know you aren't interested in being my boytoy. But you'd make a good one.

Scott: Wallace, can we focus on the situation I'm in, not the people you want to get in, or in you. Ewww, I can't believe I just said that.

Wallace: Alright you party pooper. Go on out, and come back in a couple hours, I'll have read everything and I'll be able to give you a good enough idea on how you're going to beat him.

Scott: Thank you Wallace.

Scott hops up and runs out of Wallace's place, as Wallace begins reading the story. Scott just spends some time out walking and let's his mind drift off. He was fine until he heard a voice that nearly made him piss hisself. He turns and sees Andre walking toward him with his hands in his pocket, wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, a black coat, and tan boots.

Andre: What's up Scott Pilgrim?

Scott: Oh, hi, Andre...I can't remember your last name.

Andre: It's cool, how's it going?

Scott: Good? Why are you here?

Andre: I felt like taking a walk, and I saw you, so I figured I'd stop you to talk.

Scott: Oh, so you're not trying to start the fight early?

Andre: I wasn't intending to, but if you want we ca...

Scott: No, not yet. Got Wallace reading your story, I need to figure out more about you.

Andre: Then why not just ask me?

Scott: Are you sure it's okay?

Andre: Yeah. What have I got to hide from you? Nothing.

Scott: Okay, what about those La...

Andre: Alright, gotta stop you, if the story becomes a franchise, I can't have people using my stuff before me. But about those moves, they are really powerful and can kill, but I don't intend on using them at all, this is a friendly fight remember, no lethal moves.

Scott: Okay, that makes me feel a little better.

Andre: That doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you and pull my punches, every hit will hurt, and badly.

Scott: So why are you doing this again?

Andre: Because I like the challenge. You seem like someone who is, unpredictable. Someone who I'd really have to trust my own instincts against. I've read the graphic novels and I've also seen the movie, I know you have a tendency to surprise your opponents, and that's just what I'm looking for. I don't want opponents that I can figure out in 2 seconds, which is why I want to fight you.

Scott: You make me sound like some sort of outstanding battle god or something. I'm just me.

Andre: Dude, you won't believe it, but I thought the same way, and pretty much still do. But look I'm a fighter, and you're a fighter, naturally of course. I'm pretty sure you've been itching to have another tough opponent since you beat Gideon haven't you?

Scott: In a sense, I guess you're right, but it's not all that I want. My main reason for fighting was because I wanted to be with Ramona. There hasn't been another real reason for me to fight.

Andre: That's fine with me, just think of it this way, you'll have something to brag about if you beat me. And if I win, I've beat the best fighter in the province of Toronto. Oh, I've got a great idea.

Scott: (curious) What's that?

Andre: Why don't we postpone it a day, and invite our friends to come watch?

Scott: Seriously?

Andre: Yeah. That way we'd both have the encouragement we need to fight at our peaks.

Scott: You haven't piqued yet?

Andre: Not that type of peak Scott. I'm meant at our best.

Scott: Oh...sorry about that.

Andre: It's okay, you better head back to Wallace and get that strategy of yours soon. I'll go and make some calls, I'm sure I can get a few people out here to come watch. Your job is to now, come up with a place where we can fight.

Scott: Hey, I have another question.

Andre: Okay?

Scott: Are you like Matthew Patel? I mean, he was able to control fire, and he could even make hot chicks appear to help him.

Andre: Ummm, no. I'm nothing like Matthew Patel. If he were to have fought me, I'd have beat him a lot faster than you did. It probably would have been over with one hit.

Scott: You're sure you're nothing like him?

Andre: I'm not like him dude, stop asking me. Look, I've got to go, I've got calls to make, you should probably do the same.

Andre held his fist out to Scott, whom look a bit confused for a second, and then realized that Andre wanted to fist bump, as a show of good faith.

Andre: See ya in a couple days Scott, stay healthy until then.

Scott: Yeah, you too.

Scott went home to see Ramona, well, at least to see if she was home. When he got back, she was sitting in front of the TV, and playing his Xbox 360, Super Street Fighter IV was in the system. She was playing online on Scott's account as Chun-Li, and she was kicking the ass of some guy with the initials J.W., whom apparently had won a world tournament playing the same game. The match was over, and Ramona felt proud of herself. Then she noticed that Scott was there and promptly turned the console off as well as the TV. Ramona ran over to Scott then hugged and kissed him.

Ramona: I thought you would have been back earlier, I knew that you were stopping by to see Wallace, but what took you so long getting back?

Scott: I ran into Andre, he wanted to talk to me, and now our fight is going to have an audience.

Ramona: I was going to be there to cheer you on either way.

Scott: Well now he's gonna have his friends cheering for him too. And it's not tomorrow anymore, he said that he needed another day to get his friends here.

Ramona: Maybe you should call Wallace, he left a message for you to call him back, he said it was about fighting Andre.

Scott: Okay, where is the phone?

Ramona: It's charging, I left it in the kitchen. You really need to get your own phone Scott.

Scott ran into the kitchen and called Wallace. He was getting excited, he'd have a way to pretty win the match, and he didn't have to force himself to think too hard. Wallace was good for figuring people and things out.

Scott: Hi Wallace, just calling you back.

Wallace: You won't believe this Scott, but I can't really give you a sound strategy for fighting this guy. He's really good at improvising and learns from watching his opponent. He'll probably be the hardest person you've ever fought.

Scott: (whining) There's nothing that you can tell me? Not anything at all?

Wallace: Sorry buddy, I didn't get much from reading that story, or the move list that you gave me. But I can tell you this, he can take a hit, and good. He's spent a lot of time toughing his body up. There's also his dark side, but you read that didn't you?

Scott: Yeah, I read it, well part of it, I kinda skimmed it.

Wallace: You're an idiot Scott. Anyway, just be glad you're not fighting his mother, she's even tougher than he is.

Scott: Seriously? Wow!

Wallace: Be cautious though, if he hasn't learned how to control that dark side of his, you may be in trouble if you piss him off. I think you should probably cancel fighting him just to be safe.

Scott: But...but I think that I want to fight him, just for the fun of it.

Wallace: What? Really? Why do you feel like that?

Scott: Well, I ran into him earlier and we talked. I don't think that I'm going to have a problem fighting him. I mean, we even did that little fist bump thing.

Wallace: Are you really sure about this? You actually want to fight for fun? Then again, you could probably use the exercise. Okay, I guess I'm for it, I'll be there to cheer you on.

Scott: Cool Wallace, thanks. I've got to go, I need to call everyone else and let them know about it.

Wallace: Don't worry, I already did, you'll probably be getting called by your sister soon.

Scott: Well, I guess you better call everyone and tell them it's going to be a day later. And call Stacey now to tell her, that way she doesn't call me.

Wallace: She'll call you either way, you know that.

Scott: I guess this time, I'll ignore her call.

Wallace: She'll hunt you and find you Sc...

Scott hung up on Wallace before he could finish his sentence, then turned the cell phone to silent. Walking back out of the kitchen, he sees Ramona back playing the Xbox 360.

Scott: Mind if I play a game with you?

Ramona: Why would I mind, it's your game.

Scott: Cool, we've got an extra day to kill, wanna just stay home and chill out?

Ramona: I'm off tomorrow anyway, so I guess that'll work.

**Alright, the second chapter to this story is done, it really didn't take me very long to write it, I just lazed around which is what delayed me. Anyway, still no action yet, but that will change in the next chapter. I wanted to try to build the story and get all of my ducks in a row before putting together any action scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. I'm probably not staying very true to Wallace's character, but he's a little odd for me, I'll try to do better as the story progresses. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	3. Round 1

**Chapter 3:**

_Round 1_

Two days have passed, and Scott is walking followed by his girlfriend and friends, Ramona, Wallace, Kim, Stills, Neil, Knives, and his younger sister Stacey.

**Kim Pine**

Age: _24_

Rating: _Disgruntled_

Status: _Grumpily walking to see Scott fight._

**Stephen Stills**

Age: _23_

Rating: _Talented_

Status: _Sad that his boyfriend didn't want to come._

**Neil Nordegraf**

Age: _21_

Rating: _Fanboy that is no longer "Young"._

Status: _Checking out Stacey from behind, and liking what he sees._

**Knives Chau**

Age: _18_

Rating: _Mystical Kunoichi (female ninja for those who don't know)_

Status: _Bubbly, happy to get to watch Scott in action again._

**Stacey Pilgrim**

Age: _20_

Rating: _Disenchanted_

Status: _Wondering why she volunteered to watch her brother get the snot beat out of himself._

Scott had on yet another shirt with a logo, this one however, had the new logo that he made for the new band he and Kim formed, _Shatterband_. The shirt itself was an awful green that resembled vomit, Ramona told him not to wear it, but he put it on anyway. He was wearing this, along with tan and baggy cargo pants, black and white converse all stars (which Wallace bought for him), and his favorite dark blue winter coat. Ramona, having dyed her hair a fiery orange, wore a black hoodie, and blue jean jacket, pinkish jeans, and black flats while carrying her trusty subspace bag.

Wallace was happy and content to himself, wearing his favorite red shirt, black jeans, tan boots, and a gray coat. Kim was sporting something a little different this time around, she has her hair up in a ponytail, a light green shirt which also had the _Shatterband_ logo likes Scott's (he insisted that she wear it), black tights, with black shoes, and dark green winter coat. Stills had on a burgundy button up shirt, pale blue jeans, dark brown boots, and a burgundy coat.

Neil wearing a blue sweater with a white button up underneath, denim colored jeans, heavy black steel toed boots, and a red coat, hooded with fake fur. Knives who was smiling obscenely, had on a black hoodie, a black coat, black tights, and black boots, which just so happened to had her two best blades hidden in the sides. And finally, Stacey wore a pink sweater, dark blue pants, tan boots, and a heavy coat that she took from Scott a couple years ago, the coat matched her boots.

That was three paragraphs just discribing their clothes, and I still have to do the same for another set of characters, wow. But anyhow, Andre walked up with his "crew". This consisted of Trina, Deonta, Jenny, Richie, Rodney, Phoenix, and Linex.

**Trina Ratchford**

Age: _23_

Rating: _Cautious but Destructive Wife_

Status: _Ready for the fight to begin and be over with._

**Deonta Robinson**

Age: _23_

Rating: _Frosty Powerhouse_

Status: _Pissed off that he lost a Rock, Paper, Scissors match that determined who would fight Scott._

**Jeneba Miller-Dyer (Jenny)**

Age: _21_

Rating: _Persistant Rival_

Status: _Looking forward to the odd match up._

**Richard Miller-Dyer (Richie)**

Age: _18_

Rating: _Sapphire Cooker_

Status: _Curious about how good of a fighter Scott Pilgrim is._

**Rodney Miller-Dyer**

Age: _17_

Rating: _Ruby Shocker_

Status: _Wishing that the fight could have taken place somewhere warmer._

Fun Fact: _The yonger brother of Jenny and Richie._

**Gloria Suavez (Phoenix)**

Age: _23_

Rating: _Vicious Diva_

Status: _Wondering if she'll get the chance to fight anyone._

Fun Fact: _Is only five minutes younger than Andre, being born on the same day._

**Aliciana Suavez (Linex)**

Age: _23_

Rating: _Ice Goddess_

Status: _Happy_

Fun Fact: _Phoenix's younger sister, and is the same age as her, though born 9 months after her in September, 10 minutes younger than Deonta._

Andre wore a pretty light outfit, despite the cold weather. Which is actually the outfit he was wearing when he first meet Scott, he washed and dried the night before. Trina had on a bright red sweater, blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and a blue coat which had designs of snow flakes on it. Deonta was wearing a light outfit as well, a dark blue winter jacket, a black t-shirt, black wrist bands, navy blue jeans, and black boots.

Jenny was quite bundled, a light brown coat, yellow sweater, blues blue with tights on under them, brown boots, and brown gloves. Richie was sporting a velvet colored sweater, a light blue coat, black pants and shoes. Rodney had a purple coat, a gray sweater, black pants and shoes. Phoenix and Linex decided to wear identical outfits, though they weren't twins. Both had on black coats, orange shirts, gray pants with gray and white shoes.

Scott: Looks like our groups are evened up.

Andre: Yep, you ready to do this?

Scott: Yeah, just follow us, Wallace picked out a great spot for us to fight.

Andre: Wallace?

Wallace: Yeah, me, I thought you read the novels.

Andre: I did, but I asked Scott to do it.

Scott: He wouldn't let me...

Wallace: You should remember that Scott makes horrible choices most of the time, so I didn't let him decide where you would fight. I chose a place that would be suitable, and would get us all out of this cold.

Rodney: Sounds good to me, let's get going.

They start walking, everyone following Wallace and Scott.

Wallace: (Whispering to Scott) He's got handsome friends too, this must be my lucky day.

Deonta: (Yelling up to Wallace) We can all hear what you're saying, don't get any funny ideas, we're not into that kind of thing.

**Wallace Wells**

Status: _Disappointed. _:-(

Wallace lead everyone to an old factory, one that seemed like it hadn't been used for some time. It was still pretty cold, but not as bad as being outside in the air. They walked up some stairs and ended up in an area that looked like a cafeteria.

Andre: I guess this is where they used to eat lunch, but it should be plenty of space.

Scott: Andre look, there are still chairs, everyone else can sit down and enjoy the show.

Stills: Well then, everyone grab a chair and take a seat.

Deonta: Try to stay as close to the walls as possible, we don't want to get in the way of the fight. Actually it might be better if we were near the corners, just to be safe.

Scott and Andre's friends all moved away from the center of the floor, sitting as close as they could to the corners. Scott took his coat off, knowing that it would only restrict his movement. Andre just start smirking, and staring right at Scott.

Andre: Alright, this fight is anything goes, hit wherever you feel like, use whatever weapons you feel like. The intense you get, the more intense I'll get.

Scott: I thought you said this would be friendly.

Andre: Alright, then, I won't use my elemental powers, and you can't summon any of your swords. The second you do, all bets are off and I'll fight you using whatever techniques and attacks I have.

Scott: That's fair. Alright then, anyone gonna count us into this fight?

Wallace: I'll do...

Kim: Sit down Wallace! I'll do it.

Scott: You really want to Kim?

Kim: I know I'll do a better job that Mr. Fancy Pants will.

Andre: Alright, count or whatever you feel like doing.

Kim: (Yelling) WE'RE HERE TO WATCH A BATTLE BETWEEN SCOTT PILGRIM AND ANDRE RATCHFORD! ARE YOU READY FOR PAIN? FIGHT!

With little time wasted, Andre flew right at Scott slugged him in the left side of his jaw, knocking him hard into the wall. Andre followed the attack up by trying to drive his knee into Scott's face, though he dodged it, and then hit Andre with a hard left punch in his nuts. All of the surrounding viewers cringed at the sight. Andre fell to the ground and quickly rolled to his feet, throwing his arms up to block Scott's foot from hitting him in the top of his head. Andre threw Scott's leg upward then kicked him dead in his mouth, making him roll across the floor.

Scott stopped himself and jumped back to his feet, barely avoiding strong right punch from Andre, turning around his arm and giving a punch of his own. He hit Andre across the jaw and knocked him into a wall, repaying the earlier attack. Andre pushed himself off of the wall still smiling then took off right at Scott again. He jumped throwing a spinning right kick for Scott's face, which he blocked with his left arm, then tried to counter with a right straight punch. Andre twisted himself, pushing his leg off of Scott's arm, kicking him in the back of his head, using the heel of his left foot. Scott fell to his knees while Andre landed on his feet behind him, Scott stood up, and they were back to back.

Andre: You're a lot better than I thought you would be, that punch really rocked my skull.

Scott: I'm actually pretty surprised myself, I don't know where this strength came from, but I'm glad I have it.

Wallace: Stop standing there talking and FIGHT!

Andre: I guess your friend was enjoying the battle.

Scott: He's usually drunk right about now.

Fun Fact: _Wallace snuck some liquor in with him and is actually drunk at the moment._

Andre and Scott step away from each other, Andre taking his stance, and waving Scott over to himself. Scott obliges him by stepping forward with a side kick. Andre deflected it, keeping his stance. Scott jumps and starts kicking at Andre, whom blocks each one. Before making it back down to he ground, Scott threw an incredible haymaker at Andre, which was also deflected away.

Deonta: You'd better stop attacking him, his defense is just as good as his offense, you'll get yourself caught up in a trap attack.

Scott: Thanks.

Scott stopped his head on attack and started watching Andre closely. Taking the advice that Deonta gave, he remained on his guard, but his patience wasn't very long, and Scott went right back to attacking Andre. Each punch and kick thrown was blocked or deflected away. Scott did find and opening however, he tripped Andre's leg from under him, then kicked him in his face, knocking him off of his feet. Andre flipped himself in mid air and landed right back on his feet.

Andre rubbed his face from the pain, then went back on the offensive, both he and Scott ran right at each other. Each attacking unrelentingly, blow for blow, and the hits sending shockwaves through the air that their friends could feel.

Stills: I didn't know that Scott was this...strong.

Neil: I'm glad he never hit me.

Richie: Well, we've known about Andre's strength for a while, I guess he knew that Scott would be this strong too.

Rodney: He normally knows this kind of stuff, far before the person he's fighting even knows.

Stacey: (getting into the battle) Keep going Scott! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Ramona: Hit harder! Harder Scott!

Trina: Come on Dre! Do your best moves!

Jenny: You are tougher than this you damn Goat! You better fighter harder!

Fun Fact: _Jenny calls Andre "Goat" because he is a Capricorn, which the animal representing it is a Sea Goat._

The cheering only helped to increase the strength and speed of their bone shattering attacks. Andre kicked Scott a good distance back, then did one of his more recognized moves. He flipped into the air at Scott, and threw his right leg hard down at Scott's head, he blocked the kick, then Andre while still above him and continuing with his momentum and power, punched directly down on top of Scott's head, which was also blocked, then Andre pushed off and flipped backwards, doing a missile drop kick right for Scott's stomach. This attack was blocked as well, but it still made Scott slide back several feet.

Andre: Heh, so you did actually read the story.

Scott: I needed to, otherwise I wouldn't have regonized what you were doing.

Andre: Good, that just makes the fight that much better. Want to step things up a bit?

Scott: So you're asking me to pulled out my sword? Alright, I'll do that, as long as you're sure about it.

Andre: Hey, it only means I get to use my elemental power, why would I be worried?

Scott stood and summoned up the Power of Understanding. Andre started generating his flames in his hands, looking ready to get down to business. Scott jumped right at Andre with a hard downward swing of his sword. Andre avoided it and jumped back building power for an attack. Scott ran at him and swiped again, and Andre dodged that as well. Andre jumps farther back from Scott with the flames radiating strongly in both of his hands. He then spreads his feet wide, left arm lowered in front of him, right arm curlsed next to his side.

Andre: You're an impressive guy, but you gotta see this. Crimson...

Andre pulls his right arm back, then punches his right toward the ground while moving his left arm in place to give the flames to his right arm. His legs bend and his right knee hits the ground along with his right fist.

Andre: …..wave!

A big wave of fire shoots across the floor right at Scott who stands channeling his enegry into the Power of Understanding. When the wave of flames gets close to him, he swings the sword downward into it, cutting the wave in half and dispersing it.

Everyone Else: Whoa!

Scott jumped for Andre again and swung his sword right down at him, going for the side of his arm. But the blade is blocked by...a pocket knife?

Scott: How did you...?

Before he could fully finish his question, he noticed that Andre was using his energy to strengthen the blade as it was covered in his flames.

Andre: I'd had this thing with me for years, I just prefer not to use it to fight, but if I ever need it, it's always right in my pocket. My Smith & Weston blade, I love it.

Andre pushes Scott and his sword back, then jumps away, keep the blade upside down in his right hand. Scott didn't realize it, but he was smiling just as much as Andre the whole time that they were fighting. Both get themselves ready to charge in again, but a loud crash through the ceiling stops them in place. Dust flies everywhere, forcing everyone to cover their faces and eyes.

?: Well gents, you both put on an outstanding battle, but I have to cut you short. You see, I want both of your heads on a platter. And I always get what I want.

**Another chapter done, and finally, some action. I hope that the fight scene was well received, I mean, I usually make up the fights as I go along, but I planned this one in part. Either way, I feel pretty good about this chapter. For those who are wondering where my characters came from, you can read Bloodstorm: The Potential Within on , every character but Trina, Phoenix, and Linex are in that story. I'm still not sure if the person that wants to kill Scott and Andre is a man, or a woman, I haven't decided that yet. I'll figure it out when I start writing the next chapter, as this character is new and will only be in this particular story. When I usually write stories, my chapter's are normally a bit longer than this, but I guess being under 3,000 words is okay. Either way, I'll be updating this soon, I'm currently working on this story along with the second installment to my Bloodstorm series. Thanks for reading.**


	4. An Unwanted Aquaintence

**Chapter 4:**

_An Unwanted Aquaintence_

With the dust clouding everyone's vision, and this mysterious voice, no one could get a handle on who the interloper was. Andre finally folded his pocket knife and shoved it into his pocket. He then threw his right fist up in and explosion of flame that blew away all of the dust and dirt. He and Scott look up to see a woman.

Andre &

Scott: Polaris?

?: No, I'm not Polaris from the X-Men comics. I'm not any character that you would be able to imagine. My name is Sarlius.

Andre: Sarlius, really?

**Sarlius**

Age: _Unknown_

Rating: _Ominous Threat_

Status: _Evil Fucking Bitch_

Scott: That sounds like a dudes name.

Sarlius: Then you wouldn't have a problem attacking me then, would you Scott Pilgrim.

Scott: Well...

Sarlius had green hair, and wore what looked like a dark blue body suit, which would be the reason for Scott and Andre mistaking her for Polaris from the X-Men. Fortunately, she doesn't have powers of magnetism.

Andre: It's okay, I won't have a problem taking you down.

Andre clinched his fists and flames shot up from them. Sarlius waved her hands, sending in a wave of ninjas. Everyone got up and started preparing themselves for a fight.

Knives: (pulling her knives out of her boots) I knew there was a reason I always keep these with me.

Ramona: (pulling her hammer from her subspace bag) Come and get it when you're ready.

Andre: Well, well, looks like your friends conceal weapons too. Though I only have the little pocket knife.

Scott: Only those two, everyone else has to use their hands.

Kim: Tsh, like I'm not going to use my drum sticks for this.

Scott: Okay, those three.

Deonta: Don't really have to worry much about us, we're our own concealed weapons.

Sarlius: Are you all done with your witless banter? I'd like to get things moving.

Andre: We're ready whenever you are Broccoli.

Sarlius: (yelling to her minions) Attack!

Andre jumped right up at Sarlius as the others started battling with minjas (minion ninjas). Sarlius stepped back as Andre landed on the roof. Minja is actually a term that a drunken Sarlius came up with trying to train her troops, and she slurred the words together, she actually ended up liking the name.

Sarlius: You aren't going to come after me alone are you?

Andre: Why? Do you think that you're really that strong?

Fun Fact: _She may not have Polaris' powers, but she's not weak._

Sarlius: I'll give it to you, you are the bold one.

Andre: How are you guys doing down there?

Deonta: (Kicking a minja in his throat) These guys are pushovers, don't worry about use.

Kim: (drumming on the head of one) Yeah, these guys suck, even Neil's beating them.

Neil: (backhanding a minja trying to sneak on him) Hey! What the hall is that supposed to mean?

Wallace: (pulling a surprise move that shocked everyone) Shoryuken!

The pour minja that got hit was sent flying through the ceiling and away from the factory, landing flat on his back in the street.

Andre: Did he just...

Scott: Yes he did.

Andre: Well, I guess that I can take you on no problem then.

Sarlius: We shall see.

Andre ran directly at Sarlius and punched for her head, she grabbed his fist, halting the beginning of his assault. Andre threw his other fist at her, which was also caught. Andre then ignited his flames, which took an unexpected turn. Sarlius wasn't affected in the least, she kicked Andre in his mouth and released his hand, nearly sending him back into the fray with the others. Andre regained his balance and looked right back at Sarlius. She simply waved her hand encouraging him to run right at her.

Andre: I've got something special for you.

Andre took a running start with flames building his left hand as he closed in on her. Then with a quick motion, her pulled his right hand up and the flames shot from the left side of his body to the right.

Andre: (punching straight at Sarlius) Shotgun!

Sarlius blocked the move, but was sent flying back, just literally, inches from the edge of the roof. Her arms were singed, and Andre was still running at her full speed. She tried to side step him, planning to make him fall off, but Andre turned right toward her and hit her hard with roundhouse kick to her skull, making her tumble along the roof.

Inside Scott had already beaten twelve of the minjas, as Deonta just finished his thirteenth. Neil some how knocked out a crowd of them by flinging one into a group of eight, giving him so far, eleven. Kim out shined everyone however, having sixteen under her belt. Trina and Ramona were both close on her tail, both having beaten fifteen of them.

Deonta: The girls are getting real competitive.

Scott: Hey, works better for me, it's less of them around right...

Just as Scott finished, another legion of the minjas flew into the room, pushing everyone toward the center.

Richie: Did you have to open your mouth?

Scott: (nervous smile) Sorry?

Phoenix: Alright, I'm done playing easy, you guys are gonna get the beating of your life!

Stills: What's she doing?

Linex: Just watch.

Phoenix gathered her flames around her body, then looked around the room and took a quick count of the heads opposing them.

Phoenix: 56 people, that'll be a knockout record.

Trina: Everybody stand still if you don't want to be hurt.

Phoenix started quickly running around the cafeteria striking all of the minjas individually with horrifying force. Bodies were sent flying out onto the hard cement floor of the factory. Phoenix finished and ended up right back in front of everyone, a bit winded. To bad for her, more minjas just appeared.

Phoenix: This just isn't fair.

Linex: Just catch your breathe sis, we can handle these losers.

Back on the roof, Sarlius was handing Andre his own ass on a silver platter with grapes and strawberries. She had Andre backed to a corner of the roof, readying herself to knock him off.

Sarlius: anything you wish to say before you plummet to your eternal rest?

Andre: You must not know me very well, I thrive when my life is in danger.

Andre's energy started to rise, and his body was spewing flames. The heat he was creating was forcibly pushing Sarlius back.

Andre: I never really underestimated you, I was playing you like a fiddle the whole time.

Sarlius: Oh, do you think I was really fighting you?

Andre: What!

Sarlius revealed her real power, and the wave of energy released pushed Andre back toward the edge. He was barely able to keep a hold on his footing.

Sarlius: I know your battles well, and everything you've been through, I'm also very well aware of how well you live through these situations. But I came prepared to battle you, even if you unleash the powers you have dormant.

Andre: Well, I guess we'll just have to see.

Down in the cafeteria, while everyone is tiring from the onslaught of minjas, Deonta senses the change in Andre's energy.

Deonta: (thinking) _The battle up there must be getting serious._ (Yelling to everyone) WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, ANDRE JUST UNLEASHED ALL OF HIS ENERGY!

Following suit of his friend, Deonta reveals his real power as well, the waves pushing everyone back slightly. His eyes were closed, and the waves subsided, the minjas stalked closer to him, studying him.

Rodney: I don't think you want to do that.

Deonta opened his eyes and they were different colors. His left eye was pure white, lighter than the snow or even the wings of an angel. His right eye however, it was midnight blue, so dark and deep, like an endless pit one could fall into and only wish to see the end.

Deonta: Stay back, I've got these guys, just be ready to follow me out.

On the roof, Sarlius is staring at Andre, waiting for him to move. Andre opens his eyes and looks right at her. His right eye was silver, like a blade of unforgiving, unyielding steel. His left eye was red, but a deep red, like the color of blood, a pool full of suffering and pain.

Sarlius: I must say, I'm impress...

A loud crash threw of Sarlius' concentration, and Andre made his move. She turned just to see his fist before she ate a mouthful of it.

Andre: Shotgun!

Andre blasted Sarlius right in the face, sending her rocketting off of the roof into the wall of another building. Deonta just got everyone else outside of the building, leaving trails of midnight blue and silver ice shards everywhere along with the bodies of the minjas.

Scott: How are you guys able to do that?

Trina: They all can, excluding me. But it's only when either their life is in danger, or there truly is a need to protect someone.

Deonta: If Andre had to unleash his power, then I needed to get you guys to safety, now I'm going to go see if I can help him. From what I felt, Sarlius is too strong for him alone.

Scott: Then I'm going with you.

Deonta: Dude, just stay here...

Scott: Look, she said she wanted him and me, I'm coming.

Deonta could see the look in Scott's eyes, the determination he'd only ever seen in Andre. His resolve to argue disappeared.

Deonta: Fine then, just hurry up, we don't have time to waste.

Andre was battling Sarlius blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick. Then Sarlius elbow Andre right in his throat, staggering him back. She advanced in for another attack when the floor was sliced in half, sending her crashing down into Deonta's fist, which sent her flying out of the building.

Andre: What took you two so long?

Scott: It's not exactly easy for me to keep up with you guys like this?

Deonta: We got here, what are you complaining about?

**Andre & Deonta**

Status: _Synchronized Movements_

Augments: _Increased speed and strength, more power._

Andre: You ready to do this?

Deonta: When am I not?

Andre and Deonta both take off in Sarlius' direction only to be knocked flying back right passed Scott. Sarlius stalked her way toward him and Scott readied his blade.

Sarlius: You Scott Pilgrim, are going to attempt to battle me?

Scott: Well, I don't have very many choices now do I?

Sarlius held out her hand and created a massive sword. The blade was a stainless steel crescent curve, the handle platinum with a bronze grip. The butt of the sword was even a sharp pointed tip, good for gouging out eyes, literally. She walked toward Scott as Andre and Deonta joined him.

Scott: Do you think that we'll be able to beat her?

Andre: I honestly am not sure, we'll just have to see, ready Deonta.

Deonta: Quit stalling and just start.

Andre and Deonta's power shot through the roof as they prepared a joint attack. Sarlius was still slowly walking over. Once they had enough power ready, they held it, preparing to blast Sarlius far away if they could.

Andre: Crimson Eruption!

Deonta: Demon Explosion!

They both struck the ground hard sending a huge wave of silver and crimson fire as well as one of white and midnight blue ice flying her way. The attacks combined, melding together into a big wave of energy. Sarlius swung her sword once and is absorbed all of the energy that they blasted at her. The three were struck with fear when the witnessed what Sarlius had done.

Sarlius: Are you done toying around? I'm ready to end this battle.

Scott: I'm not through!

Scott ranning letting out a battle cry as her reached Sarlius, swinging his blade as hard as he could. Sarlius was deflecting his attacks and swing easily, using very little force. Andre and Deonta both ran up to help Scott. His attacks were being deflected, and both Andre and Deonta's attacks were being avoided. Sarlius sent a shockwave of her power, blasting Scott backward while sending Andre and Deonta through two opposite walls.

Sarlius: This is getting to be far too easy, I thought there was more to you.

Andre: Heh, you haven't seen everything we can do.

Deonta: There's always something left with us.

Andre took what to Sarlius looked like a super hero pose, and Deonta recoiled his fist back like he was cocking a gun.

Andre: Burning...

Andre seemed to be pulling in energy from the atmosphere around them. Deonta's fist become a glacier.

Deonta: (punching right into Sarlius) HAAAAAAAAAA!

Sarlius was knocked off of her feet and sent at Andre whom was just ready to released his attack.

Andre: ...Cyclone!

Andre threw his arms up and start spinning, creating a literal cyclone of flames covering his body. Sarlius flew head first into the attack, receiving multiply blows all over her body, and knocking her sword out of her hand, which just evaporated into the air. Coming upon the end of the Andre, Andre channeled energy and flames to his right hand.

Andre: Shotgun!

His punch blasted her right toward Scott, who was waiting with the Power of Understanding ready to slice her to bits. His energy being poured into the blade to put and end to her. Scott sliced right into Sarlius, as she flew by him, or so he thought. Sarlius fell and slide across the ground.

Scott: It's over...

Sarlius: Is it?

Andre: What?

Deonta: How?

Sarlius: Your friend here isn't very accurate, I turned my body just enough to avoid the attack. Though I must say, it was a very good attempt by the three of you to defeat me, but the game is over for you. Get ready!

Sarlius flew by Scott hitting him in his stomach and knocking him out, making him drop his sword. Andre tried to attack, but she clotheslined him, knocking him out, then threw his body over by Scott. Deonta stomped his foot, causing a pillar of ice to fall on Sarlius right before she got to him. However, she burst through the ice and slugged him good right in his jaw, knocking him out.

Sarilus: You all put up a good fight, but I was better prepared. (Sarlius put her hand up for her minjas to come to her) Take these three, I have to go see their friends.

Everyone was waiting watching the building that Deonta and Scott ran into. The noise had subsided, and no one knew what had happened, but they were hopeful. They again started to hear rubble move, and then part of a wall that was destroyed was sent falling to the ground smashing apart. They weren't pleased when they saw who it was standing there.

Sarlius: Well, I guess you were hoping that your three boys would appear here all battered and bruised with smiles on their faces right? I'm sorry, no, I'm happy to disappoint you all. I'm taking them with me, to somewhere that none of you will be able to find. Though I urge you to try, you never know, you may just get lucky.

Sarlius vanished, as did her minjas and their friends. Everyone was stumped, no onw knew how they were going to find them, and the hope of doing so seemed to be fleeting. To see that Sarlius was so powerful, they wondered how they would even beat her if they did find her. These are things that only time will tell, but how much time do they really have?

**Wow, see this chapter was a lot of fun to write. What do you guys think? I let them get captured on purpose. In Scott Pilgrim's stories, he always gets the limelight, and in my series, Andre and Deonta pretty much outshine everyone else, so, I'm giving the other characters some time to take the lead. I hope that the Wallace part was funny to everyone, seeing as he's like the gaming guru of the group, I felt the reference to Street Fighter was appropriate through him. Anyway, I've still got a few characters to introduce, which will happen in the next chapter, though I'm not exactly sure when that will be started, though I doubt it will take me very long to find the inspiration. Minjas, that is a horrible name. And Sarlius, she is only ever going to be used by me in this story, but hey, if anyone else likes the character idea, please feel free, but be sure to mention where you got the idea from, that's all that I ask. Anyway, I hope I left you desiring to read more, bye people.**


End file.
